What If?
by horsegirl332211
Summary: What if Arthur had followed Merlin in episode 2.09? What if he saw Freya, and Merlin's love for her? What would he do? How would he react? Merlin/Freya and Merlin/Arthur friendship! NO SLASH! Please review! Could later turn into a two shot if you want.
1. Chapter 1

_What if Arthur had followed Merlin and found out about Freya? What would he do, and how would he react? Ok, so this idea popped in my head and will not leave for the life of me, so I have to get it out before I go crazy! Lol I know that a lot (most) of my fics are around Merlin/Freya, but I think those two are so cute together! Hope we get her for a third time in the fourth series! :) So here is a fic combined with my two favorite story lines. A reveal, and Merlin/Freya. Hope you like!_

_This is set at Season 2 Episode 9 The Lady Of The Lake. _

Giaus watched as Merlin ran out. The boy had been acting odd lately. Humming while eating, leaving at random hours of the day, stealing food. The old man sighed. The boy was acting like he was in love. His thoughts wandered to the Druid girl. He wondered if Merlin had anything to do with it. Why was the boy protecting her so defiantly? Shaking his head, he went back to studying. Maybe tonight would bring some results.

Arthur was thinking along the same lines as Giaus. Merlin had been acting all... _happy. _And of all times to go wacko! Their was a creature attacking Camelot for crying out loud! He groaned in frustration. He so did not need Merlin to worry about as well, for though he would never admit it, Arthur _was _worried.

He got up. No use sitting around. He wouldn't get any sleep at all anyway. He stepped outside and took a deep breath of fresh air. He then heard something. He turned and saw a figure sneaking towards the lower town. That figure was Merlin. Arthur frowned. The idiot wasn't supposed to be out at this hour! Groaning in frustration, Arthur snuck behind Merlin and started to follow him.

Unaware that he was being followed, Merlin dodged and hid from the guards as he made his way to the tunnels beneath Camelot. Arthur watched in amazement. Where was this agility when they were hunting? The prince made a mental note to make Merlin do double time mucking for this. Unfortunately the prince lost Merlin in his train of thought. Cursing himself, he was about to go back when he saw a light flickering down to the tunnels beneath Camelot. Turning his head suspiciously, Arthur darted towards it as it became hidden.

Smirking to himself, Arthur decided to follow Merlin and then give him the surprise of his life. Little did he know he would be the one who would be surprised. He hid as he saw Merlin enter a place where a girl was sitting. Arthur stared in shock. She was the Druid girl! Merlin _had _been the one to free her! What was that idiot thinking. The girl looked shocked as well.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with concern.

"I couldn't help it." Merlin replied quickly. "Its dangerous." she replied seriously. Arthur was surprised. She was genuinely concerned for Merlin's well being.

"I don't care."

"No, Merlin you have to be careful." Merlin put the torch down. "I am fed up with being careful, I am fed up with all of this. So I've decided, I'm going to get you out of here, out of Camelot."

Arthur barely resisted the urge to smack his head against a wall. What was that idiot thinking? Why hadn't he told Arthur he had rescued the girl? Its not like he hadn't helped when Mordred had needed help.

"How?" she asked standing up. Arthur had to admit, she was kind of pretty.

"Get you some clothes disguise you." she sat down and looked sad. Arthur gritted his teeth. He knew he should turn the both of them in, but something made him stay.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked. The girl shrugged her shoulders. "It's just; I'm going to miss you."

Arthur stopped breathing for a second their. Wait, wait, wait. Did those two _like _each other. No that was impossible. Right?

Merlin tilted his head. "No you won't." he crouched down to meet her confused eyes. "Because I'm going to come with you."

Wrong. Merlin was offering to go with this girl? Arthur sighed as he thought idiot a hundred times over.

The girl seemed to agree with Arthur. "What?"

"I told you I'm going to look after you..."

"You can't." She interrupted. Arthur felt himself feeling, for the first time, grateful to a Druid for wisdom.

"Don't say that." Merlin tilted his head unfazed. "Its not what you want?"

Arthur hoped that the girl would convince Merlin to see sense. The idiot wasn't really in love, he just felt protective, that's all. Arthur found himself thinking of Gwen and how he would do the same thing.

"Merlin. You have a good life here, my life is... I have to keep moving, always looking over my shoulder, people chasing me.."

"Then we'll go somewhere where no one know, somewhere far away."

The girl smiled and looked down.

"You haven't given me your answer yet." Merlin said with a smile that could only be described as loving.

Arthur held his breath and waited for her to laugh and say no way, or in your dreams or...

"I want that more than anything."

Or I want that more than... wait WHAT? Arthur realized that the two were really serious, and his perspective of Merlin changed in an instant as Merlin nearly burst with a smile with the girl.

"Where will we go?"

"Somewhere with mountains."

"A few fields." Freya replied remembering his description of his village.

"Wildflowers."

"A couple of cows."

"And a lake?" Freya looked at him with eyes ready to burst with love.

"And a lake." Here Arthur thought he was going to faint. Shaking his head he left the two alone. He had some serious thinking to do.

After the prince had caught his breath in his room his closed his eyes. He thought he had known Merlin.

He thought he could figure the boy out.

But the idiot had to complicate things and fall in love with someone who was condemned.

Arthur rubbed the bridge of his nose.

He knew he should tell his father where the girl was, but something kept stopping him.

Merlin truly loved the girl. That much was clear.

And Arthur realized that if it had been him in a tight situation with Gwen, Merlin would be there in a second to help despite everything else.

Arthur decided to talk to Merlin, and do what he could. He couldn't imagine not having Merlin around. Even though Arthur would probably deny in vehemently, the two were the best of friends.

Getting up, Arthur decided to find Merlin once he could, and convince him to stay. He could promise to protect the girl, till it all blew over or something. Anything to get Merlin to stay.

He was walking down the halls when he saw Merlin heading towards him holding one of Morgana's dresses. He decided to play dumb and see what half baked lie Merlin would come up with.

He looked at Merlin weird and just when Merlin thought he was free Arthur turned around.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah..." Oh this was fun!

"I'm running an errand for Giaus."

Arthur raised his eyebrow. "For Giaus. Strange."

Merlin laughed in denial. "Oh its not for him."

"As long as you do a decent days work Merlin, that's all I care about."

"No,no its not for me." Arthur started to walk away thoroughly enjoying himself.

"What a man does in his spare time is completely up to him."

"You've got this wrong."

"Color suits you Merlin." he retorted before turning the corner chuckling. Oh that had been one of the cleverest revenges he had ever done to Merlin.

Sighing he hoped he would be able to talk to Merlin when the bells rang. Darn! The creature must be at it again. Entering the throne room he saw Giaus looking at his father with a serious expression. Giaus seemed to be finishing the conversation with Uther. The tyrant turned to his son.

"Gather what knight you need. We need to find that Druid girl now." Arthur nodded, a sickening sensation starting in his stomach. He needed to warn Merlin. This was getting deathly serious. But he had no such luck as Halig walked in.

"Halig will be helping you with your search." Of course he was.

Arthur put his feelings aside and nodded giving Halig a glare.

The rest of the evening was a blur he caught the Druid girl into a corner. He watched as she turned into the creature that had been terrifying the people of Camelot every night. Halig managed to stab her in the arm as she killed him. Arthur saw Merlin watching the scene with terrified eyes. He felt pity for the both of them. He saw the beast see Merlin, and he watched as the mean expression leave her eyes. She flew away, and Arthur saw Merlin rush off.

Running into his chambers, Arthur quickly got changed and grabbed some bandages. The wound looked fatal but he had to do something. In some sort of frenzy he went into the tunnel and went to the place where Merlin had been hiding the Druid girl, but he two were gone. He rushed out of Camelot and spotted Merlin struggling up into the woods carrying the girl.

Arthur followed them till they reached a lake. Arthur wondered how the hell Merlin even knew the way there, and he got a strange sensation that he had been there before.

Merlin put he down supporting her head. She looked pale, and Arthur could tell that she was dying. But even so she looked noble and rather beautiful in Morgana's dress.

She looked out in the lake and closed her eyes with a smile.

"You remembered."

Merlin nodded unable to speak. He swallowed gaining his voice. "I am so sorry for what the sorceress did to you."

Arthur closed his eyes. So the girl hadn't always been like this. He wished he could have changed the outcome for Merlin, his friend. Maybe there was still hope.

"Merlin you have nothing to be sorry for."

He looked desperate. "If only there was something I could do some way I could save you."

"You've already saved me. You made me feel loved." Merlin let a tear roll down his cheek.  
>"I don't want you to go."<p>

She looked at him. "One day Merlin, I will repay you. I promise." Her head fell back and she died in Merlin's arms.

Arthur closed his eyes in grief as Merlin embraced the dead body of his first love and sobbed.

Arthur slowly walked back to Camelot in a state of shock. What was he going to do?

He walked into he chambers the next morning and was surprised to see his manservant working away avoiding Arthur's eyes. The prince could see the grief in Merlin's eyes as he scrubbed his boots. He swallowed and acted nonchalant.

"Ah Merlin, there you are."

"Right, your going to have me wash the floors, polish your armor and clean your room."

Arthur sat down next to Merlin and watched as Merlin tightened his jaw and kept working as if his life depended on it.

Arthur opened his mouth and then closed it. There was a moment of silence.

"I know what happened." Were the first words that came out of Arthur's mouth.

Merlin looked up confused. "What do you mean?"

"I followed you the other night, and I know you were the one who let the Druid girl out, and I also know that she...she's gone."

Merlin closed his eyes trying not to cry. "Do what you want with me."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Honestly what do you take me for? I'm not going to tell my father, I just wish I could have done something to help you."

Merlin looked at Arthur in the eyes, no longer hiding the grief he was feeling.

"I am truly sorry for your loss." Arthur spoke with sincerity. Merlin almost smiled. "Thank you."

All of a sudden Arthur pulled Merlin into a head lock and rubbed his knuckles against his head.

"Ow, ow!" When Arthur let go, Merlin had a smile on his face, and looked at Arthur incredulously.

"You all right then?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded. Still trying to figure out if this was Arthur, or if someone was pulling a prank on him.

"What was that for?"

"That was for not telling me when you needed help. Next time, no matter what, you will let me know if you need it, instead of bottling it up. Am I understood?"

Merlin nodded.

"Good, now, I need you to wash the floors, polish my armor, and clean my room." Arthur patted Merlin on the back as he left the room. Merlin watched him leave and smiled. Maybe everything would turn out for the best.

**The End**

_Hope it was ok! I wrote their speeches from memory, so if I missed something in the dialog, I apologize. The last one between Merlin and Arthur I changed around a bit for my own purposes. I couldn't have Arthur be the one to kill Freya after he knew, it would be just wrong. I tried to capture the characters behavior, so I hope it was ok. No flames cause I'm fireproof! PLEASE REVIEW and Freya will come back from the dead to give you virtual cookies! Lol ;) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! So this is now a two-shot as was requested! _

_Thank you to Cassy27, Tagrea, Whirlwind421, and glitter glam girl for reviewing, and thank you to all of those who puts this in their favorites, and those who puts this in their story alerts! :) _

_I want to apologize for not updating sooner, but something called life got in the way and forbid me to write fanfiction till I got things done... ;) _

_Enjoy!_

Merlin ran holding tight to his sword. Morgana's soldier following closely. It had been a week since Morgana had revealed her true intentions and became queen. Merlin heard the man close behind him and turned just in time to stop the soldiers' sword run him through.

After a couple seconds his sword ran the immortal soldier through, buying him just enough time to hide. Once Merlin was sure that Morgana's men were gone he jumped down the cave where he was met by Gwaine.

He walked over to Giaus, "We need to do something Morganan's men are everywhere."

The two looked over to where Arthur was disparagingly sitting and Merlin gave Giaus a how-do-we-save-the-day look.

A few minutes later Arthur sat chewing on the rat that Merlin had offered him. His manservant had shown wisdom beyond his years once again, and it confused Arthur. He knew that Merlin rarely showed his other side, and whenever he did it seemed that he hardly knew him. Yet Merlin did tend to keep things bottled up. His mind drifted to when Merlin had fallen in love with the Druid girl, and of her death. He wondered if his manservant ever thought about her, or if he had moved on. Somehow he thought that sort of event would take more than a year to forget.

He looked over to where Merlin and Giaus were sitting they seemed to be having a really private conversation, especially since whenever anyone walked past they would clam up and wait till whoever was out of earshot. Arthur frowned. Looked like it was something he needed to investigate.

Walking past he hid behind a rock and listened.

"...we need to act before Morgana gets any stronger." Merlin was saying. Arthur mentally rolled his eyes. _Looks like you've made a breakthrough idiot. _He thought.

But Giaus was far from laughing. "Have you sent word to Lancelot yet?"

"I sent a letter to Haldor (I think that's what he said :) ) days ago. He's probably moved on." Arthur tensed at Lancelot's name. All of the unpleasant memories flooded back into his mind. He thought of Gwen and smiled then grew serious again thinking of the danger she was in.

"Give it time." Gaius said.

"We don't have time we need to act now!" Merlin replied sharply.

"I know Merlin but how?" Giaus challenged. Arthur frowned. Why would Giaus be asking Merlin of all people how to save Camelot. Funnily enough Merlin seemed to be thinking of it.

"There was an immortal army before how was it defeated." Arthur looked up in surprise. This had happened before? Why didn't Giaus think it convenient to tell him?

"The cup of life had to be emptied of the blood it contained. Once that had happened the enchantment no longer held."

Merlin nodded. "Then that's what I need to do." Arthur nearly stumbled in surprise and waited for Giaus' reaction. The old mentor nearly took it as if Merlin had made that sort of crazy idea before.

"They are immortal Merlin! You don't have the power to defeat a soldier never mind an army."

_Power! Yeah right! _Arthur thought. _Merlin doesn't have the power to hold a sword properly let alone fight with it! _But as he thought those things Arthur had a uneasy feeling. What was Merlin hiding?

All of a sudden Merlin got up and started rummaging through his pack.

Giaus frowned as well as Arthur. "Merlin what are you doing?" the old man asked.

"Looking for something."

"What?" Giaus seemed just as confused as Arthur was.

At that moment Merlin pulled out a hourglass filled with water. Arthur frowned. How in the name of Camelot did Merlin think that was going to help? Maybe he just intended to use it to watch all the time pass by.

Merlin held it up for Giaus to see. "This. When I met the Fisher King he gave me this." Arthur wanted to bang his head against a rock. When had Merlin the time to meet the Fisher King? Then his mind went back to when Merlin had been stuck in throne room back on 'his' quest. What exactly had happened?

"He told me in Camelot's darkest hour when all seems lost, it would show me the way."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. _The water filled hour-glass is going to to 'show you the way?' I should get me one of those! He thought sarcastically. _

"Yes, but how?"

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "That's what I'm going to find out."

Nothing was said after that, but Arthur was left with a queasy feeling in his stomach. Could he really trust Merlin? Then he shook his head. Of course he could! He was just being paranoid. Merlin was undying in his loyalty. And yet he had thought the same of Morgana... Arthur sighed. This was way too complicated. He lay down with the others and tried to sleep unaware that Merlin was sneaking off and had no intention of sleeping.

He woke up later and looked around everyone had gone to sleep. But Merlin was no where in sight.

Sneaking up he saw the young man holding the hour-glass and looking at it intently. He was about to speak to Merlin when all of a sudden Merlin spoke some words of the old religion and his eyes glowed momentarily.

Arthur's heart nearly stopped. He ducked and hid trying to stop the tears that were forcing their way out of his eyes. Was Merlin just like Morgana? Was he trying to destroy Camelot too? But as he thought those things Arthur realized how silly he was being. Merlin wouldn't want to destroy Camelot would he? He had plenty of chances to kill Arthur or the king and yet he hadn't. But magic was evil... wasn't it?

Shaking his head, Arthur decided to watch Merlin very closely and see what happened. He watched his manservant look and the hour-glass carefully and then recite another spell. After a while Arthur felt his eyelids droop and he soon fell asleep.

After a while Gwaine came in and fell asleep near the hiding prince and Merlin who had the hour-glass tightly clutched to his chest.

Arthur woke to the sound of glass shattering and Gwaine leaving for the 'call of nature' as he so eloquently put it. He saw that Gwaine had startled Merlin and he had dropped the hour-glass, spilling the water in it. Arthur wanted to smack his manservant silly. Of course he would drop the one thing that he depended on to save Camelot. But as he snuck closer he saw that the water was spilling all in one spot. Merlin seemed to notice as well.

Soon the water made a small pool, and the strangest thing appeared. A face, and ghostlike face appeared in the water. Arthur squinted then resisted the urge to gasp.

_It was the Druid girl!_

Merlin's face was one of pure shock. "F-Freya." he stuttered.

She smiled. "I've missed you." Arthur's jaw dropped. How was this possible? Looking at Merlin, he saw that the young man was just as surprised.

"No, y-you're..."

"Merlin, we don't have long." She interrupted looking serious. Merlin, however was having a hard time believing she was there. Arthur was about to roll his eyes, then realized that seeing her must be hard for him.

"Is it really you?" he breathed with a delighted smile.

She nodded slightly and gave a half smile. Arthur still couldn't believe Merlin didn't see him, though he was looking at the Druid girl as if nothing else mattered.

_Thank goodness for idiots, and dead Druids who distract them! _Arthur thought wryly.

"I promised that one day I would repay you. Now is the moment."

Merlin frowned. "I don't understand." Arthur rolled his eyes. _There are a lot of things that you don't understand._

"There is but one thing that can slay something which is already dead." the girl continued.

"A blade forged in the Dragon's breath." Merlin replied in a half-whisper.

_And how would you know that Merlin? On a first name basis with any Dragons? _Arthur thought sarcastically.

"The sword lies at the bottom of the lake of Avalon. Where you hid it." Arthur sighed. He was going to make Merlin tell him everything once he could, even if it meant pounding it our of him!

"But Morgana's men aren't dead, they are very much alive." Merlin replied.

"Any one who toys with the cup pays a terrible price. The moment they entered their pact with Morgause they became the living dead. You must come to the lake." Her voice was desperate.

"And you will give me the sword?"

"In your hands it has the power to save Albion."

Merlin smiled tenderly. "Thank you."

Freya smiled back. "No. It's given me the chance to see you again."

Merlin face was enlightened with pure joy.

He looked like he was about to say something else when Gwaine was heard coming in and Arthur rushed away. Merlin turned his head to see Gwaine come in saying, "That's better."

Gwaine looked at Merlin with a worried expression. "You all right? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Merlin forced a smile, and Arthur realized that he had seen a lot of those forced smiles but had never given it any thought. He wondered how much Merlin had gone through and then just forced a smile pretending everything was ok.

"I'm fine. Really." he answered. Arthur saw him look back to where Freya had been. He whispered something, probably her name but she was gone. Then he got this determined look on his face. Arthur knew he was going to get the sword. Screw the sword, how the hell was the idiot supposed to get there without getting chopped to bits? Following Merlin outside Arthur soon caught up with him as he ran out towards Camelot.

"Merlin! Merlin!" Merlin turned in shock to see the last person he needed to see.

"W-What are you doing Arthur?" Arthur rolled his eyes. "Honestly Merlin, what do you take me for, I'm not going to let you go for that sword of yours alone."

Merlin's face drained. _Ahhh sweet revenge! _Arthur thought with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Merlin said looking pale.

"I know Merlin, so don't you dare lie to me. I know that you have magic, so don't panic, its the last thing I need!" Merlin closed his mouth a stared at Arthur as if awaiting his death sentence.

"Merlin, I know... at least I think you are not evil, I just..." Arthur rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Merlin relaxed a little when he saw that Arthur was really lost and had no idea what to do.

"If it means anything Arthur, I would never do anything to harm you or Camelot."

Arthur looked at Merlin in the eyes and saw that his manservant was serious.

"Please Arthur, you must let me find the sword, it is our last hope." Merlin spoke with desperation.

Arthur held up his hand. "All right! I won't stop you, but I do have one question."

Merlin tilted his head curiously.

"How in the world did you find a sword forged by a dragon's breath."

Merlin laughed nervously. "Well, I sort of knew the dragon that your father imprisoned, and I had the sword made when I thought you were going to fight the wraith. Your father ended up using it, and let me tell you Kiligarah was NOT happy..."

"Who?"

"The Dragon..." Merlin stopped talking as Arthur's expression became exasperated.

Merlin turned and started to walk away.

"Where do you think your going?" Arthur asked annoyed.

Merlin turned and looked at the prince as if he was a lunatic. "The sword..."

"It's too far you will never make it! Magic or not!"

Arthur yelled. Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Didn't know you cared..."

"Merlin..." the prince growled with a warning glare. Merlin sighed. "I know someone who can take me. I will be back before morning."

Arthur started to walk alongside Merlin. The young warlock looked at him strange.

"Arthur what are you doing?"

"Coming with you."

"Arthur, please, just... let me do this one thing alone." Merlin's eyes were pleading. Arthur stared at him carefully, then remembered who exactly who Merlin was going to meet. His manservant...pardon, friend, probably wanted to meet Freya alone.

Arthur rubbed the bridge of his nose thoughtfully. "All right. Just.. promise me that you will be back tomorrow morning! Just for once, don't be late!" Arthur said as he disappeared leaving a bewildered, and shaky Merlin behind, wondering if what just happened was a dream...

The next morning as Merlin held the sword in his hand, he realized that it was the beginning of a new time... the time of Albion...

**The End**

_Three things I want to apologize for. One, I know didn't show the meeting of Merlin and Freya, but this chapter I wanted more focused on a magic reveal. Two, I know I didn't write in where Merlin explains everything to Arthur, but I felt like it would have dragged this on too much, plus I've already done that a lot, so this time I thought it would be time to do something different. Three, sorry if it ended abruptly! _

_Please Review! And no flames! I am fireproof! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_So I have gotten many requests and story alerts, so I am motivated to make this a three-shot. I know what I'm going to do more clearly so it should be better than the last one. _

_This chapter will fill in the missing gaps of the last one, such as Arthur's reaction to Merlin's magic, and the meeting between Merlin and Freya which was sorely lacking in the episode. ;)_

_Enjoy!_

Arthur let out his breath as he walked back to the cave. He hadn't reacted much when he had been talking to Merlin, but now everything was rushing at him and he wanted to scream. Merlin, his friend, someone he had trusted, had been lying to him the day since they met.

As he entered the cave his face must have shown that he was upset for Lancelot and Gwaine, who were on guard, noticed at once.

"Arthur what's wrong? Where is Merlin?" Lancelot asked concern in his face.

Gwaine didn't say anything but watched Arthur who was struggling. Should he tell the two what he had learned?

Running his hand through his hair, Arthur looked at the two men who waited for an answer.

"I need to talk to you both. Now."

Gwaine would have retorted, but Arthur's face was so serious, that he decided against it.

The three ran into Giaus who Arthur asked to come along. Once Percival and Elyan were on watch Arthur turned to Lancelot, Gwaine, and Giaus.

"There is something that has happened, or rather something that I just found out, and I need you all to be honest to me no matter what I ask."

All three men nodded their heads in consent.

"Merlin... he has been deceiving us all. Now I am not questioning his loyalty... for now, but... did any of you know Merlin has magic?"

There was a stunned silence. Lancelot looked at Giaus who had a terrified expression. Gwaine just smirked and was going to laugh, but Arthur face stopped him.

Arthur saw Gwaine's expression.

"You knew?" He asked incredulously.

Gwaine shrugged. "It was sort of obvious. I mean he never told me, and who can blame him? I just shrugged it off as none of my business. And I never do that. And if you weren't such a princess you would have seen if I'm sure. What is it about nobles that make you all so unobservant?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and then turned to Lancelot and Giaus. "How about you two? And please don't lie to me, If someone tries to pull a fast one, so help me..." Arthur sighed to calm down. "I know my father is Uther, but for once could someone be honest?"

Lancelot stepped forward. "I did sire. But not because he told me. He was the one who killed that Griffin by enchanting my lance. I honestly can't believe that he didn't expect me to see it."

Lancelot slightly chuckled as Gwaine laughed out loud. "I know! What does he take us for? The prince of Camelot? No offense Arthur." Gwaine said stifling a laugh as Arthur sent him a death glare. 

Giaus was less amused. "What are you going to do sire? Before you do anything rash, I want you to know that I love that boy like my own son, and I can promise that you will find no other as loyal to you as he is."

Arthur groaned. "You all keep saying that, but how can I really be sure? What has he done Giaus that should make me convinced. I promise I won't do anything, I just need to hear one instance. Please!"

Gaius sat down as did Gwaine and Lancelot. Arthur tensed for a moment and then sat down.

Giaus thought for a moment. "How about trading his life for yours? Is that loyal enough?"

Arthur froze. "I'm sorry what?"

"Trading his life for yours."

"What! When did this happen?"

Gaius thought for a moment. "It wasn't too long after he arrived. When you were bit by the Questing Beast and dying, Merlin went to the Isle of the Blessed and wanted to trade his life for yours. Unfortunately Nimueh was the one who was the the Priestess of the Old Religion, so she was very sly. Merlin traded his life, and once you were healed he thought he was going to die, but it turned out his mother was the one who was dying. He went back to the Isle and wanted to trade his life, but... well the long short of it sire, is that he killed Nimueh. So the balance of the world was restored."

Arthur was stunned. "But..."

"It is the truth sire."

Arthur stood up and paced for a minute. Then he turned to the three who were watching intently.

"When that idiot returns, he is going to tell me _everything _even if I have to drag it out of him." so saying he left.

Gwaine turned to Lancelot. "Should we be worried? Is the princess going to do something stupid?"

Lancelot shook his head. "I don't know. But I think it would be best to leave him alone."

Meanwhile Merlin was staring across the lake of Avalon. The haunting memory of laying Freya to rest here was fresh in his mind as if it had happened yesterday. He swallowed back some tears as the dragon spoke to him. He tried to pay attention, but he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he only half-remembered promising the dragon to hide the sword when he was finished.

When the dragon left Merlin walked over to where a boat had appeared. Muttering a spell the boat it started slowly across the water. Memories of Freya came back into his mind and his heart ached. Why did she have to die? Was it his fate to slowly loose everyone and everything he cared about?

He looked across the water, when the tip of Excalibur showed slowly rising. Soon Freya's arm was visible and Merlin broke into a large smile as she in person rose from the water and slowly started to make her way towards him.

Once she got to him she handed the sword to him silently and with a large smile. He took it still in awe.

She was still wearing Morgana's old dress and she was dripping wet. She looked at him and took his hand. It was as cold as death.

"Freya." he breathed.

"I am glad to see you again." she said with a smile. He leaned in and the two shared a passionate kiss.

When broke off she started to leave.

"Please Freya. I don't want you to go."

She kissed his cheek. "I am truly sorry Merlin. But maybe one day I will see you again." A few tears ran down his cheek and she wiped them away. "You have to move on Merlin and forget me."

He took her hand. "I will never forget you Freya."

She shook her head. "You will only be miserable Merlin. I cannot come back but you need someone who will be there."

Merlin had a stubborn look on his face. He then looked at the sword and he held the hilt towards Freya.

"I promise that I will not rest and a I will never stop until I find a way to bring you back. You don't deserve this fate."

Freya face was radiant. "But Merlin. I'm dead. It's impossible."

"You seem to forget that I have magic. And that I love you."

Freya touched his face with her ice-cold hand.

"And I love you."

She sank back into the water. Merlin wiped some tears from his face. He made the promise over in his mind.

Once he got to the shore he heard Freya's voice in his head.

_I will see you again._

Arthur turned and saw Merlin carrying a sword and determined look walk in the cave and hide the sword in a blanket.

"Merlin."

Merlin jumped and turned at Arthur's voice.

"Arthur! I was just..."

"Merlin if you try to make up a lie, so help me I will throw you in the dungeons for the remainder of your life."

Merlin shut up.

Arthur sat down next to Merlin. The young warlock's eyes were red, and he looked almost angry.

"What happened Merlin? At the lake."

Merlin looked at Arthur. "I'd rather not say."

"Fine. But you will tell me everything that has happened. How did you get to the lake and back so quickly?"

Merlin sighed. "Do you remember when we were looking for Balinor? Well before we left Giaus told me... Giaus told me that, that Balinor... Arthur he was my father."

Merlin looked away. Arthur was dumbstruck. "What? And you never thought to tell me? Merlin you must have been devastated! Wait... does that mean that you are a, a dragon lord?"

Arthur chocked out the last sentence as if it was impossible.

Merlin nodded keeping his head down.

"Merlin I was the one who killed the dragon right?"

Merlin looked at Arthur having a hard time keeping the amused expression off of his face.

"No you didn't."

"Then you did?"

"I didn't either. I sort of let it go."

"You what! Merlin after all that it did..."

Merlin stood up. "It was the last of its kind just like I am the last of my kind! I felt pity, but I told him not to ever attack Camelot again, and he has to obey, so he won't. Arthur don't you understand, killing is not always the option! If I hadn't shown him mercy I wouldn't be here today. He has saved my life several times since then."

Arthur stood up and looked at Merlin in the eyes. "Merlin, tell me. Who set the Dragon free?"

Merlin bowed his head and Arthur got his answer. "Innocent people died that day! What were you thinking?"

"I had to! Kiligarah knew how to save Camelot at another time and I had to promise to set him free. It was the only way! Don't you see?"

Arthur shook his head, the anger still in him.

"No I don't see! But tell me, did you know about Morgana? Where you with her?"

Merlin scoffed. "I was never with her! She chose her own path, and I would not betray you."

"How long."

Merlin frowned. "What?"

"How long has she been like this? Wanting to kill us?"

Merlin bowed her head. "Since before she disappeared."

Arthur was thoroughly angry now. "And you never told me?"

"If I had would you have believed me?"

There was silence. Then Merlin bent down and handed Arthur the sword. "If you find the cup of life and empty it with the blood within, the immortal army will be destroyed and Morgana will be powerless."

Arthur took the sword. He then looked at Merlin who then left silently. The two feeling like a piece of their friendship had been taken out, and could never be repaired.

_I know this ended abruptly but please hear me out before you try to kill me! I will be posting a sequal! Never fear this shall continue! Thank you for your lovely reviews, story alerts, and story favs! The more you keep it up the more I shall be motivated to write! ;) _

_Review!_


End file.
